


Du kan va ett spöke

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [6]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Du inser väl att du är ett spöke?"<br/>   "DU KAN VARA ETT SPÖKE!"<br/>   För att vara död skrek han väldigt högt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du kan va ett spöke

   Tanken var att jag skulle rida till Ed Field för att hämta en varuleverans till Tim Hooper. Jag... kom aldrig riktigt så långt.

   Så det var en solig, härlig dag, och att sträcka ut över Nilmers högland i en härlig galopp kunde ju inte skada. Från ridbanorna i Moorland lät jag Ash gå för egen maskin medan jag bara njöt - så bestämde jag mig att för ovanlighetens skull rida över den övergivna gårdens marker.

   Ash såg det långt före mig. Han spelade med öronen och saktade in, medan jag försökte bibehålla galoppen. Men då jag också såg det drog jag panikartat åt mig tyglarna i en tvärbromsning och Ash gled på hasorna i minst tre meter innan han lyckades stanna, stackars häst.

   "SE DIG FÖR!" Rösten kom bakifrån mig - men jag kunde ha svurit på att jag ridit igenom någonting. Inte på - _igenom_.

   "Förlåt, jag såg dig..." jag vände mig om i sadeln och tystnade då jag insåg att det inte var någon där. "Vad i...?"

   "FARTDÅRE!"

   Jag såg mig desperat om, innan jag upptäckte att Ash, som utan min inverkan vänt sig om, höll blicken på något. Ett silverskimrande dis, som... pratade.

   "Jag... vad är _du_?"

   "Platt är jag, efter det där!" Det var en mansröst, och visst kom det verkligen från diset. Då jag spände blicken i det såg jag hur det verkade ta formen av en man, inte äldre än tjugofem.

   "Det här är ju inte _sant_." Jag visste knappt vad jag skulle ta mig till med allt det här. Jon Jarls ande i all ära, men ett spöke, _här_?

   "Nej det är det inte, att ungdomar inte ser sig för längre! Och vad är det för häst du har som bara springer rakt på..."

   "Du inser väl att du är ett spöke?"

   " _DU_ KAN VARA ETT SPÖKE!"

   För att vara död skrek han väldigt högt.

   "Okej, okej." Jag var alltså tvungen att gå en annan väg till mötes. Prata med Ydris? O nej, han skulle säkert hitta på något som skulle leda till att jag behövde söka upp den där nippriga häxan Pi igen. Elizabeth? För långt bort. Fripp? _Alldeles_ för långt bort. "Du, eh... bor du i närheten?" Att fråga ett spöke var det bodde nånstans kändes väldigt fel.

   "Klart jag gör!" Diset verkade smalna av, men jag förstod snabbt att det var för att spöket stolt sträckte på sig. "Det här är min gård!" Han slog ut med armarna och skickade några svaga gnistor av rent silver bakom sig i farten. Då solen sken över spöket kunde jag nästan urskilja hans konturer, men jag hade en känsla av att hans magiska proportioner inte kunde mäta sig med Jon Jarls på långa vägar. Jon Jarl hade synts väl i sitt gravvalv, men jag var säker på att Jorviks gamla härskare skulle skina starkt nog för att synas väl även i dagsljus.

   "Den är i väldigt fint skick", sade jag innan jag hann hejda mig själv. Gården på Nilmers högland, känd för att vara det mest förfallna stället söder om det nedbrunna sommarhuset i Hollow Woods.

   "Snorvalp! Försvinn från min gård!"

   Det där med att jag skulle besöka Ed Field, det hade jag redan hunnit glömma bort. Ash var helt med på noterna och vi rörde oss snabbt hemåt, medan spöket skrek fula ord efter oss. Jag motstod frestelsen att skrika några ännu fulare tillbaka.

   "Okej Ash", sade jag då vi skrittade ned för den branta backen igen. "Vi måste fråga runt lite." Han fnös. " _Jag_ måste fråga runt lite. Du kan se söt ut så räcker det bra." Han brydde sig inte om mig. Det var verkligen svårt att förstå exakt hur väl han förstod mig ibland.

   Josh hade alltid varit väldigt no-nonsense, så jag gick inte ens i närheten av honom. Däremot vågade jag mig på att prata med Tan, som genast hänvisade till Loretta - jag hade glömt Lorettas stora tro på det övernaturliga. Jag behövde bara kasta en trött blick mot höglandet medan jag försökte komma på hur jag skulle uttrycka mig innan hon förstod vad det gällde.

  "Så du har också sett det?" Hon var ivrig. "Jag visste att jag inte var ensam!"

   "Du har alltså också varit med om att ett spöke har skrikit fula ord efter dig?"

   "Åh nej, men jag har sett massvis av spöken!"

   "Tro det?" Varför var jag inte ens förvånad?

   "Han är inte så vänlig där uppe, han brukar fråga efter sin fru rätt ofta men han blir alltid sur så fort som man nämner att hon inte är i närheten."

   "Varför spökar han då?"

   "Hm..." Loretta kliade sig på halsen och såg frånvarande ut. "Du, jag har faktiskt aldrig tänkt på det. Mrs Holdsworth vet nog, hon är gammal som gatan."

   Eftersom Loretta inte kunde vara till mer hjälp skrittade jag bort till Mrs Holdsworth, som rynkade pannan i ännu fler rynkor än vanligt och trodde sig minnas att herrn på kullen hette Mr Hill (återigen var jag inte förvånad) och en gång hade varit en mycket lovande ryttare som ridit en fantastiskt fin häst. Att han var gift med en kvinna som var mycket skicklig dressyrryttarinna var hon också säker på, men sedan hänvisade hon mig vidare till Gilbert. Jag behövde bara se frågande ut för att hon skulle förtydliga med att det var rådsmannen i Silvergladebyn, vilket i sig var klokt för pinsamt nog hade jag aldrig ens frågat vad han hette.

   Gilbert i fråga var inte till så mycket mer hjälp, utan det hela slutade med att jag och Linda rotade igenom tidningsarkiv i Vingårdens bibliotek en timme senare.

   "Jag är bergsäker på att jag har hört om det här förut", sade Linda och putsade sina enorma glasögon på kanten av sin blus. "Det känns som att det har något med bron till Skördebygden att göra..."

   "Varför finns det ingen dator här, så att man kan kolla upp sånt här?"

   "Försöka duger, Godfrey har försökt samla pengar till att digitalisera hela biblioteksarkivet men det har inte gått så bra. Om du pratar med Jorvik Gazettes chefredaktör kanske hon kan hjälpa dig att söka upp rätt grejer, hon gillar datorer och har säkert digitaliserat hela tidningens arkiv. Visste du att Jorvik Gazette startade som skoltidning på Jorviks läroverk?"

   Det visste jag inte, men det nämnde jag inte - för just då hittade jag rätt.

   "HÄR! Oj titta, en gammal olycka där Mr Hill och hans häst gick igenom bron för att den gick sönder då de galopperade över den..." Jag och höjder går inte ihop, och jag kände kalla kårar längs med ryggraden. "Hans kropp hittades aldrig i floden, vid Aideen så hemskt..."

   Linda såg plötsligt lite nöjd ut; hon tyckte att mina användningar av Jorvikiska uttryck tydde på att jag blev alltmer hemma på ön. Då hon lutade sig över min axel för att kunna läsa artikeln själv försvann hennes leende långsamt.

   "Jag känner igen hans fru, den här historien känner jag ju igen", sade hon och pekade på bilden i artikeln. "Jag hade helt glömt bort allt det här. Hon dog för några år sedan, hon bodde i Firgrove och flyttade dit efter att hon sålt gården på Nilmers Högland några år efter olyckan. Hon var en jätteduktig dressyrtränare och Anne red för henne precis då hon köpte Concorde." Hon petade upp glasögonen lite högre på näsan medan jag ögnade igenom slutet av artikeln.

   "Det här är ju jättetragiskt, men jag förstår inte riktigt varför han spökar", sade jag och sköt tidningen ifrån mig.

   "Sa inte Loretta att han frågade efter sin fru?"

   "Joooo..."

   "Då har vi lösningen! Du kan prata med Mr Franklin, han är rådsman i FIrgrove. Han är väldigt hjälpsam, så berätta bara om Mrs Hill så lär han förklara allt om henne. Du kanske kan få en idé om hur du kan hjälpa Mr Hill?"

   Jag var nästan på väg att fråga varför just jag skulle lösa det här - men i sann Jorvikisk anda tackade jag för mig, traskade ut till min häst och red iväg mot Firgrove. Kanske skulle det gå att få rätsida på det här.


End file.
